Petrosaurian
Petrosaurians are a small but hardy species native to Terrasauria. History Created by Mata Nui, Petrosaurians were made to inhabit the rocky isle of Terrasauria. Here, they lived in relative peace, mining rock and minerals as a source of food. They eventually discovered, however, that other lands in the world would pay handsomely for the various rare stones and minerals found on Terrasauria, which lead to the Petrosaurians becoming a significant and successful mining power within the Matoran Universe. At a later point, the Xevthian Empire made itself known, and moved to occupy Terrasauria, intending to take control of its peoples' precious mines. Despite the Petrosaurians fighting back hard, they were eventually forced into surrender and became slaves in their own mines. Though the Xevthians' stay was a brutal one, the Petrosaurians pulled through, and even managed to eventually free their land of the Empire rule's with the aid of the Hand of Artakha, becoming the first example of proof that the Xevthian Empire was not undefeatable. Later, shortly after the Empire's defeat, the Petrosaurians were approached by a group of Matoran refugees from the north, rendered homeless by the Xevthians, who asked for permission to settle on the island's surface. Though still wary of outsiders, the Petrosaurians agreed, on the condition the Matoran established their new village on the island's northwestern peninsula. Centuries later, during the reign of the League of Six Kingdoms, the Petrosaurian's homeland became the target of two of the League's members, Mantax and Carapar, both of whom wished to add Terrasauria to their own respective territory. The argument stemmed from the fact that Terrasauria resided directly upon the border of both warlords' realms, resulting the island and its population declaring itself neutral until the matter could be settled. The matter was eventually put to a vote between the League's members, the results of which declared Mantax as the island's master. The Petrosaurians were eventually freed from his dictatorship after the League of Six Kingdoms was brought to ruin by the Brotherhood of Makuta. More recently, Terrasauria acted as a base for several Order of Mata Nui operatives during their war against the Brotherhood of Makuta, the Petrosaurians and Matoran helping them. Later, after Makuta Teridax claimed dominion over the Matoran Universe, he sent forth Rahkshi to occupy the island, resulting in the majority of the Order members present on the island being killed and the Terrasaurian natives being enslaved once more. Abilities and Traits Petrosaurians are among the smaller sapient species within the Matoran Universe, standing only slightly taller than the average Turaga. Reptilian in appearance, their armor is typically lime or dark green, and patches of their hide are naturally bioluminescent, allowing them to keep track of each other in the subterranean environment of their homeland. Males and females are more or less similar in appearance, though females tend to be slightly larger, while males sport large horns or bumps on their heads. Despite their size, Petrosaurians are surprisingly strong and durable, able to lift several hundred pounds with minimal effort, or take blows that would easily kill other beings of similar size. They also possess keen senses of night vision and smell, though their eyes aren't very strong in bright light. Unlike most beings within the Matoran Universe, which consume either food or energy to survive, Petrosaurians gain nourishment from eating inorganic matter, such as rock or metal. To cope with such tough "food", their jaws and teeth are designed to shred metal and pulverize stone, while their bodies convert the food into plasma, which fuels them. Additionally, when threatened, Petrosaurians can expel the plasma their bodies produce in the form of a concentrated blast from the mouth. Known Petrosaurians *Brakop *Zurops Social Structure and Interactions Naturally hardy and resilient, Petrosaurians don't concern themselves with matters of yesterday or tomorrow, instead focusing on the here and now. Hard workers by nature, they despise distractions, and don't take kindly to people that waste their time. Trivia *The name Petrosaurian is a combination of the words petros (the Greek term for rock) and sauria (a word used to describe a clade of lizards). Category:Sapient Species Category:Reptilian Species Category:Mechanical Species